Heat
by wolfsong287
Summary: This is a story that contains slight jealousy, teasing, and Nick Sorentino. I hope you read and have fun. It might become a multi chapter story later but now its a one shot. Enjoy Heat. Now officially a one shot. Check out Jocelyn's Story for the full tale.


_Hi. I'M wolfsong287. So I am in the process of moving and I haven't touched my laptop to write, seeing how its in storage. So around 4 this morning you could say my creative juices or my muse woke me and demanded I write. So I grabbed my tablet and this little gem was created. As you can see my muse is a bit of a b*tch. Any way I don't own Bitten. That belongs to Kelly Armstrong and the TV people. Enjoy._

* * *

It was her first heat. She had tried to hide it for the past few days, but she knew she wasn't fooling anybody. Least of all Nick. It started with him being around her more. He would follow her around Stonehaven, always being in the same room as her. Then he took to growling at the unmated wolves when they spoke to her. Oh she tried to hide it. She knew her scent got more richer so she wore body sprays to hide that. Then she started getting wet when she saw Nick. The first time she managed to avoid him. She knew she wouldn't be so lucky next time, so she took to avoiding Nick. That worked almost as good as the body spray. Soon, she noticed everyone kept a bag by the front door. She couldn't avoid him forever though, so when she was out one day and a guy flirted with her, she knew she was in deep trouble, because that's when Nicholas Sorentino snapped.  
Clay was in the front room of Stonehaven about to leave on a date with Elena when he saw the car pull up. He looked out the window and watched as Nick got out of the car and stormed over to the passenger side door. He saw as Nick reached inside and pulled out Joy. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
"He finally snapped!" Clay hollered. "Everybody get out!"  
All the others snuck out the back and took off to their cars. Good luck Nicky he thought.  
Joy was just going grocery shopping when he snapped. She wasn't dumb enough to believe that Nick would let her go alone. She was packing up the car when the deputy from the sheriff's department walked over.  
"Hey Joy, are you doing anything later this weekend?" he asked.  
Yeah, I want to be doing Nick, she thought. Out loud she said, "Actually-"  
That's when she smelled him. He was standing right behind her, growling so low in his throat no one but her could hear him. "She's busy." He slung his arm over her shoulder and said slowly "If you don't want me to take you right here right now, I suggest you get in the car."  
She nodded and jumped into the passenger seat. Nick climbed into the driver's seat and barked "Keys."  
She hastily took them from her pocket and threw them in his lap. He hissed and glared at her. He glanced down then back up at her. She looked down as well and saw his raging erection through his pants.  
"You are in so much trouble." He snarled on the drive home. "You've been avoiding me, you smell so fucking good." He cut off his tirade by sniffing the air.  
Her panties soaked when she heard him growl a little.  
"So fucking good. You tried to hide it. You wore body spray, you left the room when I came in. I almost took you that one time too. You smelled so good. I bet you were soaked. Just waiting for me to come along and fuck you, huh? Well, don't worry sweetheart we have the whole weekend. Just you and me for two days and three nights."  
"I don't know, maybe I'll have to take the deputy up on his offer if I have to wait this long to get laid." She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it.  
Nick snarled. "You don't mean that!"  
She just shrugged and smiled. She wanted the wolf to come out and play. Nick was still there a little.  
He growled low. "You better be joking!"  
She just laughed. "I don't really see a wolf around here so where else am I gonna get it from."  
The car turned a sharp corner and barreled down the driveway of Stonehaven. Nick threw the car in park, opened his door, stalked around the car, and pulled her out of her seat.  
"You wanna see a wolf? I'll show you a fucking wolf!" Nick carried her to the house and up to his room . . . well, that was the plan. He only made it as far as the stairs. He flung her off his shoulder and into his arms. He ripped off her shirt, shorts, bra, and underwear. She ripped off his shirt and was teasingly caressing his abs and v.  
He shuddered and grabbed her hand. "Stop that."  
"No!"  
Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Did I just hear that? Did you just say 'no'?"  
"Oh let me think. Did I? Yes I think I just told you no."  
He smirked and raised my hands above my head. He held both of my wrists in one hand. His other he snaked down my bare torso and teased my nipples. "You wanna rephrase that?"  
"No." She said firmly.  
He reached further south and started rubbing small circles on her clit. She was so worked up she was gasping.  
"How about now?" He slid one finger along her wet folds. She gasped. She was so close. She writhed against him. "Please . . ." She was teetering on the edge, so close to falling off when he stopped.  
"No!" she groaned.  
"Tell me something?" He mused, slowly skimming his hand along her thigh. Joy had had enough. She wanted the wolf not Nick's rambling.  
"If you get inside me soon, I'm going to get someone else to do it."  
"Baby, don't. Don't egg him on. I won't be able to control myself." Nick whispered.  
"Hey, look at me. Look at me. You won't hurt me. We were made for each other. You can't hurt me."  
She saw the change right there in his eyes. He went from lust driven Nick, to animalistic lust driven Nick. His wolf was out.  
He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He threw her on the floor and climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs. He put her legs over his shoulders and got ready. "This is gonna hurt." Was all he said.  
"Bring it on." She challenged.  
He slammed into her not giving her time to adjust. He just kept going. In that moment Joy remembered why she loved Nick. Because even with his wolf out, he was still sweet, gentle, and a good man putting her needs above his own. That weekend was spent in total bliss. That is how Joy's first heat went.


End file.
